


Reliving rebellion through him

by UndercoverOpiates



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M, Humanstuck, Multi, implied dissorders, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverOpiates/pseuds/UndercoverOpiates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you like Humanstuck and Juicy dramas, and angsty stories that leave you on edge you should really love seeing how this turns out. I'm no good at writing summaries but I like to think I'm decent at stories. Enjoy. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reliving rebellion through him

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a prologue to get y'all hooked  
> Hope you enjoy it!

My name is Nepeta Leijon and my family seems to be concerned with my present behavior, they say that I'm not myself...that I'm sad, depressed... At risk even. I keep telling them that they have nothing to worry about but they still continue to worry... It's kind of agitating. 

"So, Nepeta.... It has come to my concern that you're peers are worried for you and the decisions you have made lately. They think it is solely based on your past and that you can't seem to get over it." The woman from across me was sitting anticipating what I had to say to that. 

"They might think that but I feel perfectly fine. I only agreed to come here since my good friend Karkat wouldn't leave me alone about it." 

Miss Maryam smiled warmly, "I'm glad to see you have such a good friend so keep you sound." I watched her sigh and cross her leg propping a clip board on top of her knee placing the pen she was holding onto some blank paper, "could you tell me about your past by any chance?" 

"If that's what will get you off my paws then of course" I was pretty annoyed by now. There was never anything wrong with me just one bad situation after another and now this lady wants to hear about all my disastrous moments. 

"I feel like since I was born my life was pretty messed up. I was a late baby. Not too late but late enough for there to be a chance of my mother and I dying. The true evil here is being born three days before Christmas, I had to deal with all these bullshit 'birthmas' gifts for the majority of my life so far. Alas, even with all the birth issues my mother had me and I was a decent eight pounds I think.

I was a very intelligent child, I could read at the age of three and speak pretty well. To thank I have my mothers past abusive relationship. The guy was invested, but his methods were pretty unorthodox when I think back on it. But hey! If disciplining your children mean dragging them up stairs by there hair then I've got some thinking to do...." I took a deep inhale feeling upset by the memory. I took a moment before I continued. 

"My mother was never so great at picking partners. She also wasn't good at keeping her children....Or not doing drugs.. Honestly the only thing she was good at was partying and leaving her daughter to a sadist....

Though the greatest day of my life was when I was taken away from her and given to my wonderful aunt and uncle... My uncle and I did everything together, he was pretty much a jack of all trades and thankfully that included being a great father figure. I loved him so much he meant the world to me. The guy taught me to fish and all the things you expect from a great father. Most importantly he taught me to follow my dreams and he supported me. My aunt was also a wonderful woman, she taught me compassion and unconditional love. She was the embodiment of a mother. It's kind of funny because they didn't have kids of there own."

Miss Maryam chuckled softly at my comment.. I just frowned. "So do you still talk to her Nepeta?" I nodded

"We still talk but she lives upstate now"

"Too bad..." Miss Maryam sighed thinking of how her aunt would have been a good influence in this state. "please continue however, I didn't mean to interrupt" 

I rolled my eyes and tried to remember where I left off "Well....Anyway...good things never seem to last for me. We had to move, my uncle couldn't find work where we live, it's around the collapse and all the jobs are gone. The economy is all mucky u'know?He always had a drinking problem but it got much worse right about then. Eventually he cracked under the pressure of still not being able to find work. He killed himself. 

Of course I was devastated and so was my aunt, she couldn't handle her grief and take care of a child at the same time. So, guess who got her daughter back? My mother and here new fuckup boyfriend. She was off the crack but into pot like it was going out of style... And she still is to this day."

"That's terrible..." The counselor muttered to herself more than anything. Nepeta rolled her eyes again.

"Anyway...Let's fast forward to when I'm fourteen and in that rebellious faze. I call it the "I wised up and realized you shouldn't be treating me like this" faze. She was still a druggie, but it's 'ok' because it's marijuana. She could never deal with reality. Neither could I so I turned to the Internet....of course they used that against me every chance they got, taking it away for every little thing they could get away with, which could mean I forgot to clean the sink or left the toothpaste cap off. My moms disabilities ranged from ocd to bipolar, depression, and I think the most recent one is now schizophrenia... The last one is because she did a lot of LSD and it's catching up to her or something. She was miserable I guess.." 

Miss Maryam stopped me for a moment, "And what about you now Nepeta?" 

"Well Currently, I am now 18 and living in a shitty run down apartment in a pretty shitty neighborhood trying to make a living at a seven eleven, and honestly I'm not sure why I'm here."

"You're here because you're friends were concerned"

"My family" I interjected

"Yes of course Family..." She sighed and flipped some pages looking through past notes. " I think there would be much we could do for you if you would just take your medication." I was medicated my whole life up until sixteen then I realized I didn't need the pills to be normal, they made me feel abnormal if anything...but they keep pressuring me into taking them. 

"So can I go home now? You're going to give a write off to my doctor say I'm not at risk and I can move on with my life?" I'm being a bit spiteful here but I'm done with the counselor patient life, I made a decision a while ago to never go back.

"Yes, I do not think you are suicidal. I think you feel cheated and denied the good life you think you should have had. And I do think you are mildly depressed and dwelling on the past, but alas I can only do so much and you don't seem to want help." she finally closed her notebook and stood opening the door for me giving me a smile, just like all counsellors do when they finish with the hour and they get paid. 

Standing up I put my green jacket back on and left without saying goodbye. I signed out at the desk and got on my beloved Vespa, it was a mint green with white pinstripe. I called her the lioness, and her name was painted across it in the same white. It was a bit dorky but I loved the thing..everyone would love it too if they seen how much I save on gas.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Equikitty! I'm home!," Nepeta called out in her cheery voice putting on a smile, Shes not usually a mopey gloomy person, she just can't stand those condescending counselors. None of them actually care or understand. "You will never believe how terrible today was! I had to talk fooorreeevverrr and then just get told something I already knew!" She whined shutting the door walking toward her beloved house mates room. "Hey Eq, are you even listening?" Nepeta flopped on his bed pouting slightly watching him fiddle with his electronics. 

Equius looked up from his mechanism. Even though he was a auto mechanic, he liked to fiddle with computer things here but, half of the things he works on end up breaking because a car mechanic isn't really used to being 'delicate' with the parts they work on. "Nepeta.... What have I told you about barging Into my room?"

"The door was open! You can't say that I barged in!" She defended and stood up looking over her roommates shoulder. "What are ya' doin' anyway?" 

"Trying to build a better hard drive but I keep messing up where the wires go.." He sighed setting the thing down taking a sip of his coffee with Way too much milk in it...nepeta wonders why he even drinks coffee if most of it is milk. "Nepeta..."

"Oh boy..." Rolling her eyes she inhaled deeply. This is the part where he says I'm really busy and 'can you go play somewhere else' 

"I'm really bus-"

"Yeah yeah I know! Later Eq!" She cooed ruffling his greasy hair much to his demise...and annoyances. Then proceeded to leave to the room before he could reprimand her anymore. 

Nepeta turned on the tv kicked back to check her phone. Seeing three missed calls and a shit load of texts from her always worrying friend Karkat...she pushed the buttons to call him back and let him know how the appointment went. He's pretty much the one who thought she was depressed and at risk, he convinced everyone else too..but he did care a lot. He's just trying his best to make sure our 'family' stays together and happy. We're not related just a bunch of friends who have been friends for a long time. 

The phone barely rang and he picked it up. "Where the FUCK have you been! I've been trying to call you for hours!" Was his first shout directed to the poor cat lover.

"Jesus Kar, could you hurt my ears anymore?" A half chuckle made its way up her throat thinking it was cute that he was so worried. "I just got back.. Miss Maryam said that I was purrrrfectly fine, I'm just having a rough time and it's normal or something... She's probably just happy to get paid for an easy job, that's how they all are" 

"Nepeta! Kanaya is a great FUCKING counselor and an AMAZING woman! She has helped me and Kankri for a long time dealing with our mother, don't you DARE say SHIT about her!" 

"Whhaaattt~? do you have a crush on her or something?" She teased making sure Karkat could feel the Cheshire grin plastered on her face.

"No! Where the fuck did you get that from! She's fucking old, shit nepeta!" 

"Well don't worry your cute little butt big sister is fine." She giggles knowing he's going to shout the 'I'm older than you line'

He grumbled, "I'm fucking older than you" see? He did it...he's always so sensitive.. It's so sweet.

"By like a month! Besides, I'm two inches taller then you! Makes me Big Sister" 

"Shut up! I'm hanging up! FUCK you! I hope you're happy!" 

"I am! Love you Karkitty~" she teased and hung up before he could yell anymore and tell her not to call him Karkitty.

Nepeta sighed and became a part of the couch again, Watching a few episodes of "my cat from hell". After an hour or two her stomach grumbled. She checked the fridge finding nothing that would satisfy this burning, annoying hunger. "Fuuucckkk... I forgot to go shopping.." She muttered shutting the fridge door a little too hard. She groaned and went to the door grabbing her helmet and green jacket heading out the door.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the seven eleven she worked at she said hi to Cronus, the guy who works here when she's not working. He was cool but they didn't talk too much outside of work...or really inside of work...the guy was creepy...

"What's new pussycat?" he smirked that shitty smirk..ew

"None of your business" the grimace on her face just showed how much she despised his advances. The now grossed out jazz cat goes to the snack isle leaving the guy with hurt pride...he could be ok.. But she didn't enjoy the consistent, desperate attempt of being hit on, or that shitty accent 

She eventually bought herself one of those cold sandwiches they sell, the ones shaped like triangles and a bag of chips. She dreaded buying it with Cronus at the register. No doubt he would put his phone number on the receipt with a cheesy pick up line on it...he always does that so she just throws the receipt away.

"Later kitten" he cooed and acted wounded when she flipped him off. 

Nepeta strapped her helmet on and was just putting her leg over the thing when she saw a familiar face. She squinted and watched as the lanky guy made way toward the convenience store. "Gamzee?..." muttering to herself she squinted leaning forward a little to see if here eyes deceived her."YO! GAMZEE!" She shouted with a big smile waving at him.

The now confirmed Gamzee turned and raised an eyebrow at her "Yo! What's up?" He waked his tall ass over to where nepeta was sitting. "How's it been?"

"How Lonnnnggg has it been? I haven't seen you since the funeral..." He frowned a bit at that and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

"Heh yeah.. I've been.. Around" 

"Oh my gosh! Everyone is going to be so happy I have to tell Karkat he'll be psyched that you're back in town"

"No no no no! Don't tell him eh...I'm gonna..um surprise him" he said with his signature dopey smile waving his arms wide in the air being real theatrical about it.

"Oh, that's great!"

"Yeah, yeah. In the meantime ya' wanna toke?" He grinned pulling out a beautifully rapped joint. "Used some honey on it, makes the little guy stick better"

Nepeta used to smoke up with him when they were in high school... She smokes here and there, but not too often. She pondered for a bit over it. Sure why the hell not, she's been having the shittiest past month, might as well let loose for a day "Is it good cat nip?" She asked putting in there old code word from back then.

He laughed and ruffled her hair, "u'know I always got the best shit kittybitch." Gamzee was always such a joy to be around when she was younger. Maybe this wasn't such a shitty day after all. "Let's go then."

"Where? I can't take you back to my place Equius will get upset about the whole thing..." She sighed 

"It's all good sis, we can just take a detour into an alley or some shit... I know all the places" 

she nodded and adjusted her helmet turning on her Vespa. "Alright lead the way Gam!"

"You got it sis" Gamzee made way getting into his pretty beat up geometro.

It didn't take long for them to reach there destination, about five minutes in the darkest parts of the city. He took her to a dead end. Gamzee opened his door and looked toward nepeta. "Yo sis, don't be shy get in the car" he waved his hand over, "we can hot box this motherfucker" 

"Alright..." Gamzee's car was dirty as hell. The bottles of Faygo were everywhere and it was a bit hard for nepeta to find a place to put her feet. "Hey gam have you. Ever even heard of cleaning?" She made a gross face when she touched the sticky dashboard. 

"Yea I've heard of it one or two times..never was one to up and see what the hype was about though." Gam lit up, the smell of pot immediately filled the car.. It smelled so strong already, nostalgic maybe. 

"Maybe sometime I'll have to teach you?" 

"Yeah, but for right now hit this wicked thing, Kay kitkat?" He passed it over to her smiling all dopey, looking like a real dweeb. 

\------------------

They had gone through three joints by now, nepeta is so doped up she can't tell left from right, but for Gamzee this is normal for him. The radio is turned onto some chill music to go with the high they were experiencing. 

nepeta felt like her head was spinning, turning to look at the tall guy she muttered "Hey gam..."

"Yeah?" 

"Why'd ya leave us?" 

".........." 

He sighed and put his arm around her pulling her closer to him. "I just made the wrong people upset needed to get my head clear so I could make things right..." 

"Well it's cool" with a smile she nudged his shoulder with her fist. "I'm sure they'll understand."

"Just ain't the kind'a thing you can apologize for kitten" he sighed then kissed her forehead. "And I ain't so good at making amends.."

**Author's Note:**

> GOLY i wrote a lot! I hope you like this story and enjoy the ride because I have amazing plans for the next chapter! 
> 
> Ps: kanaya is going to be redeemed in the third chapter she's actually essential to the story and nepeta is just being a grumpy butt. I'd never make kan a bad guy :P


End file.
